


Trought the darkness.

by sickofpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickofpotter/pseuds/sickofpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble sui personaggi oscuri di Harry Potter, e se non fossero del tutto schiavi delle ombre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trought the darkness.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE.

 

Un lampo verde guizzò fuori dalla bacchetta di Bellatrix andando a colpire Sirius direttamente al cuore. Il sorriso dell'uomo si congelò all'istante e gli occhi gli si velarono del freddo grigio qual'era la morte. Per un attimo, Bellatrix, fu riportata in dietro di più di 30 anni, durante la sua infanzia, quando le tenebre non avevano ancora preso il controllo del suo cuore.

Una piccola lei di circa 5 anni correva spensierata nell'immenso giardino di Villa Black. Indossava un vestitino grigio e argento regalatole da zia Walburga e il tulle di cui era fatta la gonna si era tinto del tenue verde del prato.   
\- Sirius, aspetta! Sei troppo veloce! - urló verso il cugino che era già arrivato al grande albero di quercia.  
\- Bella, dai! Sei quasi arrivata! - rispose lui sedendosi sul prato. Bellatrix lo raggiunse con il fiatone.  
\- Sir, troviamo un altro posto! Io non posso sedermi lì. Mia madre non approverebbe!-  
\- Aspetta.- fece lui - Devo chiederti una cosa importante.- Bellatrix lo guardò inarcando le sopracciglia.  
-Cioè?-  
Sirius arrossì vistosamente.  
\- Voglio che mi prometti una cosa , Bella. - Sospirò - prometti che non mi abbandonerai mai? -   
Lei non rispose. Annuì lentamente e poi lo abbracciò. No, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato.

Quando la donna ritornò alla realtà, il cuore inziò a battere nuovamente per l'Oscuro Signore e un urlo le scoppiò in gola. 

\- HO UCCISO SIRIUS BLACK! HO UCCISO SIRIUS BLACK!-


End file.
